Rewriting The Wrong
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When a tragic loss befalls the Baker Street regulars, Sherlock discovers he's willing to go to any length to write the wrongs and fix his mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Detective's Loss**

* * *

The setting was fitting for the sad day that had befallen the Baker Street regulars, Well there was one missing and this was why they had gathered in the cemetery just outside of London, The rain fell from the grey clouds above as they stood before the fresh grave stone with freshly filled in earth that sat beneath it, Doctor Watson placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder,

"Come on mate" he encouraged and Sherlock looked at him for a moment before shaking his head,

"I'd like a moment alone if you would... I wish to say goodbye properly" he explained and John nodded as he followed Mycroft who had a comforting arm around a sobbing Mrs Hudson's Shoulder, Mary soon followed after her husband leaving Sherlock alone in the cold rain.

* * *

Sherlock knelt down before the grave stone and placed a fresh rose on the marble step,

"I will fix this. You have my word" he assured quietly and closed his eyes.

* * *

" _Finish the equation Mr Holmes or you die" The man, holding the gun had yelled firmly and Sherlock formed a smirk,_

" _Your threats mean nothing when you need me" The detective replied in a simple tone and it was then that the gun man smirked and changed the direction of the gun and fired causing Sherlock's eyes to widen,_

" _NO!" he had yelled but was too late as he watched his friend fall to the ground,_

" _Now you have no choice, Finish the equation!" the man demanded but before Sherlock could do anything, Mycroft's agents ran in and arrested the gunman but it was far too late as the bullet had already done its work._

* * *

Sherlock brushed his fingers against the words etched into the marble,

 _Molly Hooper_

 _27_ _th_ _March 1979 ~ 15_ _th_ _February 2017_

 _The Woman Who Counted._

* * *

"I will fix this, Molly. You have my word" he vowed before standing and pulled the collar of his long coat up before walking away.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN If you want to figure out what the hell is going on then you will have to review!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mistakes Made**

* * *

Sherlock sat in his flat with his hands pressed together in a prayer like manner as the tips of his fingers rested against his chin as he rested his eyes,

"He hasn't said a word" John told Mycroft in a sad tone and the elder Holmes sighed,

"I'm not surprised, It is a normal reaction to have a loss for words when one looses someone close to them" he said and John sighed as he went into the kitchen leaving Mycroft to have a moment with Sherlock,

"I know this is a hard time for you, brother mine but the situation demands that I must ask you about the equation, Miss Hooper's killer was after" he told him gently,

"Molly" Sherlock said firmly,

"Her name was Molly" he corrected causing Mycroft to sigh,

"I know you cared for her..." he tried,

"She was my friend and it's my fault she's dead" he said firmly with an expression of anger,

"There was nothing you could have done, Little brother" Mycroft told him before leaning forward,

"I need to know about the equation, Sherlock. I need to know of its importance" Mycroft expressed and Sherlock looked at him sharply,

"Of course, that's all you care about so what the hell. Molly's dead so what. You want the equation? Ok then!" he yelled causing him to stand quickly and he went to a chalk board that had been in flat 221B for the past 3 weeks,

"Sherlock" John tried but he simply picked up a piece of chalk and started scratching away at the board.

* * *

Sherlock scratched lines and lines of numbers within bracket mixed with symbols, creating an equation that could easily be thought to be the language of some alien race from another planet, It was only when Sherlock had finished did Mycroft's eyes widen in shock and he stood slowly,

"That's not possible" Mycroft murmured quietly and John looked confused but curious,

"Why? what important about a few squiggly lines and symbols?" John asked causing Mycroft to look at him horrified,

"Those _squiggly line and symbols_ , as you so unintelligently put it is an expanded equation of how one would be able to expand a single worm hole into different directions" Mycroft said causing John to raise an eyebrow,

"And in English, Mycroft?" he pressed sarcastically causing the elder Holmes to roll his eyes,

"This equation Doctor Watson shows that my little brother has succeeded where many scientists have failed. By expanding an equation by a few simple calculations my brother has discovered how to develop worm holes into various different pathways" Mycroft expressed with a smile of pure excitement but John still looked confused as Mycroft left the room, dialling his phone,

"What's he going on about, Sherlock?" he asked and Sherlock gave a bored expression,

"It's an equation that can be used to alter the nature of worm holes in space so that people could use them to travel to various destinations in space and time" he said simply causing John's eyes to widen,

"You've got to be kidding me. Sherlock, did you just invent time travel?!" John demanded and Sherlock was silent for a moment before looking at the equation, his eyes squinting in thought before they widened and he stood quickly,

"John... That's it!" he yelled, approaching the chalk board, analysing the equation,

"That gunman was working for some group of morons wanting to use this equation to end lives but now... I'm going to do the exact opposite" Sherlock proclaimed,

"Mycroft!" he yelled before grabbing his coat and John looked really confused,

"Sherlock, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?!" he demanded and Sherlock aimed a bright smile at his friend,

"I'm gonna bring Molly Hooper back to life" he said,

"I'm gonna travel in time" he expressed.

* * *

 **Well it's all kicking off now! Review if you want the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Another Time, Same Destination**

* * *

John was not confident with this sudden madness filled plan that involved Sherlock travelling in time,

"For god's sake, Sherlock you can't just... Drop a bombshell like that and say 'oh I think i'll travel back in time and save a life today'" John expressed as Sherlock was entering some codes into various computers.

* * *

Mycroft had obtained an abandoned warehouse that had been once used for the storage of aircraft, It was just three miles outside of London so they wouldn't be disturbed from prying eyes, Mycroft's scientists were setting up various UV and flood lights aiming at one particular point in the room,

"There's nothing to worry about John and besides I won't be going alone. You're coming with me" Sherlock said simply causing the doctor's eyes to widen in shock,

"What?! Are you kidding me?! There is no way I'm making a time jump, Sherlock" he said firmly and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's just one little trip back into the past, we save Molly and we're back home in time for tea" Sherlock said smugly and John shook his head unbelievably,

"Sherlock, It's not that simple. I've watched 'Doctor Who' enough times to know that time travel is dangerous when you don't understand the consequences" John told him firmly and Sherlock gave an amused smirk,

"I see. Watching a TV series regarding the subject of time travel makes you an expert" he responded sarcastically, John threw his hands up in frustration,

"Just because you discovered the equation enabling time travel doesn't mean you can manipulate time in any way you want, Sherlock" John yelled causing Sherlock to stop what he was doing.

* * *

Sherlock looked at John with a sad expression,

"I may be manipulating time but I am only doing so because time is precious... _My_ time with Molly is precious. To _Me_." he expressed,

"And it's not fair that her timeline was cut short because of my mistake... I'm bringing her back whether you come with me or not" Sherlock said firmly causing John to sigh and was silent for a moment,

"Fine... But if we do this we have to be careful. We have to be sure we don't change anything other than Molly's death" John said and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"Excellent. Mycroft! Status report?!" he demanded and the elder Holmes came to his brother's side,

"You and Doctor Watson shall stand in the weak point" he explained gesturing to the point that was flooded with light,

"It's there that the scientists will activate your equation, therefore expanding the worm hole and the gravitational pull shall pull you and Doctor Watson back to the desired day" Mycroft explained and John became nervous as two agents but a high tech watch on his and Sherlock's wrist,

"A... And how exactly do we get back?" John asked nervously,

"We will be controlling the worm hole and it's gravitational pull from here. Your watches will be set for 5 hours not a moment longer. When that time is up we will reverse the gravitational pull bringing you back here" Mycroft said but Sherlock didn't look impressed,

"5 hours is not a very long time, brother mine" the detective said,

"Take it or leave it little brother" Mycroft said firmly before looking at the weak point in an awkward manner,

"Now the only problem we have come across is that we can move you in time but not in destination" Mycroft explained and Sherlock looked confused,

"I thought the equation could expand the worm hole to various pathways" he said,

"Yes, we thought so too except this being the first attempt of time travel in history we are reluctant to bite off more than we can chew. We're still trying to develop the sequence in which we can drop you off at various destinations without arousing suspicion" Mycroft explained and Sherlock simply moved towards the weak point,

"No need, we're only making one trip" Sherlock said simply as John followed him nervously and Mycroft gave his little brother a nod of encouragement as he stood beside one of the scientist's sat at the computer,

"Ok, little brother. What date?" he asked and Sherlock took a deep breath,

"15th February 2017. 11:00am" Sherlock said and the scientist nodded in acknowledgement as he began to enter the code,

"Expanding the wormhole now, Sir" the scientist confirmed and before any one could react, a large blast of air erupted from the weak point and when Mycroft looked up, Sherlock and John were gone.

* * *

Mycroft had been correct in the fact that Sherlock and John had ended up in the exact place but it was definitely a different time as Mycroft, the computers and the scientists were no longer there, Sherlock checked his watch displaying the remaining time of 5 hours and the date displaying the 15th February 2017,

"Ok we need to make our way to St Bart's, Molly will be starting her shift any time now" Sherlock said,

"Why did you go to see her that day?" John asked and Sherlock looked at the ground as they made their way outside,

"That question continues to revolve around in my mind continuously... If I hadn't then she would still be alive" Sherlock murmured,

"Molly had always been fascinated by Einstein's theory of General Relativity. It was that equation that I expanded. I texted Molly, telling her that I had solved it and had added the right calculations in order to make it work and that I was on my way to show her" he explained,

"I wanted to boast... I wanted to show off and because of that she's dead" Sherlock said firmly and John put a hand on his shoulder,

"Stop beating yourself up. We'll fix this" John assured and Sherlock glared at the landscape surrounding the warehouse,

"The man who shot, Molly. The organisation he was working for must have been monitoring my emails, texts, my post. Everything. That's how they knew where I would be and when I finish saving Molly... I swear I'm going to make him pay" Sherlock vowed firmly.

* * *

 **Oh dear. Sherlock's certainly not happy. No surprise there. Will he be able to save Molly? You'll need to review if you want to find out.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't Go**

* * *

Sherlock and John caught a lift from a truck driver making a delivery from Scotland,

"Could I use your phone?, mine has ran out of battery" Sherlock explained and the driver nodded,

"Sure thing. Help yourself" he said and the detective retrieved the phone and dialled Molly's number and listened to the sound of it ringing with anticipation.

* * *

Molly was in the lap when she heard a _bing,_ alerting her that she had a text but before she could go to read it, her phone started ringing, displaying an unknown number and she picked it up curiously,

"Hello?" she greeted gently,

" _Molly! Thank goodness, Listen... I need you to do me a favour. I know you've just received a text"_ Sherlock told her and she looked confused,

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" she asked and Sherlock looked at John who was shaking his head firmly, having kept his head close to the phone where it was pressed to Sherlock's ear,

"I... It's hard to explain but Mycroft has informed me that the text is a virus that will give scammers access to all your bank details and so on" Sherlock fibbed and Molly's eyes widened in shock on the other end of the phone,

" _Oh dear, that would be disastrous. Thank you for letting me know, Sherlock"_ she told him and Sherlock couldn't help but give a half smile,

"You're welcome, Molly. Listen... I need you to meet me at the cafe down the street from the Hospital, right now" he told her and Molly looked unsure,

" _I just started my shift, Sherlock. I can't just leave"_ Molly said,

"Please, Molly. I... I need you" he told her and heard her sigh,

" _Fine. I'm leaving now. You're buying"_ she told him and Sherlock chuckled,

"You got it." he assured before hanging up and gestured to phone, looking at the driver,

"Could I just make one more call?" he asked and the driver nodded, uncaring and Sherlock quickly dialled another number,

"Mycroft. No time for pleasantries. We have a code green" Sherlock said into the phone firmly,

" _That is a very serious code colour, brother mine"_ Mycroft responded,

"Yes, well this is me being serious, Mycroft. Code Green, St Bart's Hospital. Now" he said firmly before hanging up and handed the phone to John,

"My friend just needs to call his room mate" he explained to the driver who simply shrugged and John looked nervous,

"What?... Why?" John asked,

"I thought you said you needed to call your room mate to ask him to check if you locked the front door" Sherlock said firmly and John had a look of realisation,

"Ohhhhhhhh... Right" he said before dialling the number and felt very nervous as the other Sherlock answered,

" _Sherlock Holmes. Who is this? I'm busy"_ The voice answered firmly and John took a deep breath,

"Hey mate, it's John" he told him,

" _I thought you and Mary had taken a trip to Manchester to see your sister?"_ the detective asked,

"Yeah... I need you to do me a favour. I think I forgot to lock the door. Would you mind stopping by the house and checking for me?" John asked,

" _I'll get Mrs Hudson to do it. I'm on my way to St Bart's to see, Molly"_ The detective explained simply and John looked at the Sherlock sitting next to him with a worried expression who gave him a firm look as if to encourage him,

"Mate for god's sake don't go bothering Mrs Hudson. I'm only asking that you head to the house and check the door for me" John said firmly and listened in anticipation and heard the detective sigh,

" _Very well, if it will make you stop brooding. I swear you always get in a mood when you go and see your sister"_ the detective replied and John gave a silent sigh of relief,

"Thanks, mate. See ye later" he said before hanging up.

* * *

After the driver dropped Sherlock and John off at some random street, Sherlock handed John a key,

"This is the key to 221C. The flat below, mine. Go and wait there. I'm going to meet, Molly" he said and John nodded, accepting the key,

"Sherlock, if we've changed things then surely this version of us should have just vanished" John said worriedly but Sherlock gave him a look of reassurance,

"Have no fear John, since we changes things we became something I'm going to refer to as time, echoes. When the five hours are up we simply need to be back at the warehouse and this version of us should simply vanish" Sherlock explained and John nodded,

"Fine. Be careful and don't let on to Molly that you're the later Sherlock rather than the earlier" he said rather awkwardly and the detective nodded before making his way to the cafe.

* * *

Sherlock was nervous as he approached the cafe and found himself pausing before entering and he saw Molly ordering a black coffee and a hot chocolate and she turned to see him and smiled softly,

"Hey, Sherlock. I ordered your usual. I hope you don't mind. Let's face it I was always going to pay" she said amused with a giggle and was stunned when Sherlock strode over and hugged her tightly,

"Oh... Sherlock, what's the matter?" she asked gently, pulling away slightly to look up at him,

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned and watched as he smiled brightly,

"Yes... Yes, i'm fine I just... I am so glad to see you" he expressed and Molly gave a confused expression before placing her hand on his cheek gently,

"Sherlock, you're crying" she pointed out, brushing her thumb against his cheek bone, wiping a fallen tear away and Sherlock took a deep breath and pulled away gently,

"I... I'm fine. Thank you, Molly I just... I find myself vulnerable today and... I guess I needed a friend" he said and watched her smile softly and paid the shop keeper before handing Sherlock his take away cup,

"You're secret's safe with me" she assured gently as they took a seat,

"Can, I borrow your phone? I know how to successfully delete that virus from your phone" Sherlock explained and she nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and handed him her phone and Sherlock quickly deleted the text he had sent her, deliberately making it look as if it took some time so she wouldn't ask any awkward questions before handing her phone back to her and Sherlock kept a close eye on his watch, reminding himself that he didn't have much time left in the past.

* * *

 **Will Sherlock get back to the warehouse in time to return to the present? Has Sherlock and John's actions been enough to save Molly's life? You'll have to review in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One Mind, Two Realities**

* * *

Sherlock looked at his watch seeing he only had two hours left, after drinking their coffee he convinced her to take a walk with him,

"Molly, Listen... I need to go" he told her and she gave him a gentle smile and her expression was mixed with a hint of concern,

"Ok... Are you sure, everything's ok?" she asked and he nodded,

"Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine now... Will... Will you do something for me?" he asked and she nodded,

"Of course. What do you need?" she asked and he couldn't help but give an amused half smile,

"I remember that time you asked me that exact same question..." he said before handing her a piece of paper,

"In precisely 24 hours from now. I need you to call that number on that paper ok?" he asked and she nodded confused,

"Ok, if its important then I promise" she said and he gave a smile,

"You're not going to ask why?" he pressed and she smiled gently,

"Sherlock you wouldn't ask me if it wasn't important" she said and it was then that Sherlock's phone started ringing,

"It's John, I have to go. Remember 24 hours!" he yelled as he ran in the direction of Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock answered the phone,

"John?" he answered,

" _Sherlock, we've got big trouble. You... The other you is approaching the flat. What do I do?"_ John demanded in a worried tone and Sherlock rounded the corner to see the back of his other self and walking towards the flat and he instantly hung up on John and dialled a new number causing the other Sherlock Holmes to stop and answer his phone,

" _Sherlock Holmes"_ the detective greeted and Sherlock took a deep breath,

"I know about the equation you solved." Sherlock said and watched as his past self turned slight and he could see the expression of confusion on his own face,

" _Who is this?"_ the detective demanded,

"The equation works. I know you have it in your right pocket and it a moment... I need you to rip it up, burn the remains and never revisit the theory again" Sherlock said firmly and watched his past self smirk,

" _Oh really and why would I do that?"_ his smug voice replied and Sherlock sighed,

"Because Molly Hooper will die if you don't" he admitted after a moment and Sherlock watched as his past self's expression fell and retrieved the piece of paper from his pocket,

" _Did we save her?"_ the detective asked and Sherlock felt himself give a half smile,

"Yes, we saved her and if we want her to stay safe then you have to rip that paper up" Sherlock replied and watched himself hang up before looking at the paper before retrieving his lighter from his pocket and proceeded to ignite the paper and simply dropped it on the floor and watched it work and after a moment the past Sherlock looked up, making direct eye contact with the second version of himself and he gave a nod in greeting which the other Sherlock returned and before anything else could happen, Sherlock opened his eyes to find that he and John were lying on the floor of the abandoned warehouse,

"Sherlock?... What the hell happened?" John demanded as they both sat up and Sherlock groaned rubbing his head,

"I... I burned the equation, without it... We never went back" he murmured and John looked around confused seeing that their was no high tech equipment, no Mycroft, no scientists,

"I thought we needed to be in the exact spot we travelled from to get back... How is it we can remember if it never happened?" he asked standing and Sherlock shook his head quickly to focus himself as he did the same,

"When I burned the equation, I created a completely different outcome meaning it was never possible for us to travel so... I guess we just got shot back to the weak point as for us both remembering two different realities... We're in the eye of the storm. I just hope what we did was enough" Sherlock murmured when a ringing phone began to echo throughout the warehouse and Sherlock pulled out his phone and looked at it nervously as the screen displayed an unknown number,

"Who's calling?" John asked and Sherlock took a deep breath before pressing the answer button and slowly placed the phone to his ear,

"Hello?" he greeted nervously,

" _Sherlock?... I think it's been 24 hours. Did I call at the right time?"_ Molly's voice asked and Sherlock felt a tear fall down his cheek and he smiled brightly, looking at John,

"Yes... Yes, Molly. You called at exactly the right time and I'm so happy you called" Sherlock murmured and John felt himself sigh in relief as he listened to his friend ask Molly if she would like to join him for dinner.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwwwww :) Moral of this story. Time is precious. Don't waste it. I hope you all enjoyed 'Rewriting The Wrong'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
